<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I had an Angel by dark_pookha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228176">Wish I had an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha'>dark_pookha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nightwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: FFT, End of an era, F/M, Inspired by Nightwish, Love at First Sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna go to a Nightwish concert in 2004. Luna meets Rolf for the first time there. Is love at first sight possible? It is when Nightwish plays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Ineke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish I had an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All lyrics and song titles are Nightwish's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The queue moved ever so slowly toward the door. Luna stayed close to Hermione, not wanting to get lost in the press. Not that it would be hard to find Hermione again, but being among all these Muggles was strange. She tried to think if she'd ever been in a crowd of Muggles this large and decided that even that shop at Christmas time where she'd bought Dad a new robe (a Muggle bathrobe it turned out) hadn't been this busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked closely at Hermione in front of her and no one would ever think she was anything but a Muggle. Jeans, black T-shirt, trainers. Luna had braided her hair down for this while Ron tried to make Hermione's computer work in the other room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna had worried she'd stick out here and it would be obvious she was a witch, but there was a wide variety of people. Her worn jeans and loose paisley shirt weren't out of place at all. Most of the people here were young, younger than 30 anyway, but not all. She saw more piercings and tattoos than she thought she would and wondered if she should get a thestral on her back. She could have Dean draw it and then find an artist who could tattoo it on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione had insisted that this would be something Luna would like, and had played some of the music for her. Luna had agreed instantly when she heard the singers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you sure she's not part siren?" Luna asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Definitely just a Muggle," Hermione said. "But, a very talented Muggle."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They listened to the rest of the album in fascination while Luna read the liner notes on the other CDs in the player. She pulled out one of them and watched the sun reflect off it while getting lost in the interweaving of male and female voices.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned a corner around a stanchion and she saw him. She gripped Hermione's arm tightly and Hermione whirled to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay? Is the crowd or noise too much?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" she shout-whispered into Hermione's ear. She pointed at a slim, ginger-haired man in the loop of the queue in front of them. Hermione looked at him; he looked to be about their age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about him?" Hermione whispered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who that is?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked at him more closely. A close-cropped red beard covered a strong jawline and she thought she saw light freckles under it, but couldn't be sure. He was tanned, and not fair like a lot of gingers (all the Weasleys). He looked like someone who worked outside a lot. He was familiar, but she just couldn't place him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna gripped her arm more tightly and shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rolf!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned and noticed them and smiled. Ducking under the rope and giving up his place in line, he moved back to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You obviously know who I am," he said sticking out his hand to Luna. His accent was unplaceable, West Midlands maybe, but with some flat vowels?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luna Lovegood," Luna said, shaking his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one who wrote the treatise about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pumped her hand up and down vigorously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I loved it and I hope you prove it someday."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Hermione just in time to catch the skeptical look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, you don't believe. Rolf Scamander." He held out his hand to her and she shook it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hermione Granger."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened even further. She laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not that I don't believe; I just want evidence."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queue inched forward. Someone at the door was shouting that they had passes and could bypass the queue. Security pushed them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Muggle music?" he asked, looking at them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I was out for lunch one day and wandered by a Muggle music shop that was playing this and went in and bought it straight away." Hermione answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And then she played it while I was visiting and I loved it, too." Luna said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was working in Finland a few years ago and my friend had bodged his radio to pick up Muggle frequencies and I discovered it there." He smiled and turned more toward Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I also read about your research into the selkies in the Black Lake. How'd you learn Mermish?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I was younger, my Mum and I would stick our heads in the tub and practice under water. They say I have a terrible accent, but they were so surprised a witch would take the time to learn their language that they were a lot more forthcoming." She smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Also, my friend Neville helped develop a stronger version of gillyweed that lasted longer, so it was easier to spend a lot of time with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What brings you back to England?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Scotland actually; I'm going to be doing a census of the thestral herds at Hogwarts. The Ministry requested it. They want to see if they can ship breeding stock elsewhere so there's diversity and not in-breeding. Professors Hagrid and Grubbly-Plank will be helping."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna started to say something, but Hermione cut her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, outside of Hagrid, there's no one who knows the thestral herds better than Luna. She has a way with them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Rolf asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna turned slightly pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, yes. It's been a few years since I've been there, but I'm sure they'll remember me, they have quite long memories."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked about thestrals, and the queue finally reached the door and they got checked in. The venue was smaller than Luna had thought it would be based on the crowd of people and it was packed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolf followed them to their seats and talked briefly with the woman who was seated next to Luna. They swapped tickets and the woman went off with a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that?" Luna asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I traded her tickets, so I can sit with you. She's going to be in the third row now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't have to do that," Luna said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't have to; wanted to." He smiled and they sat. Hermione listened in as the chat shifted toward Newt Scamander and his work, then Porpentina's (Nana, he called her!) fancy hippogriff breeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>House music came on and it was suddenly too loud to hear well, but Hermione could see them talking into each other's ears and smiled. She didn't mind suddenly being a third wheel here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights dimmed, brightened, then dimmed again and the house music stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The band was suddenly there on stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Once I had a dream,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And this is it</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guitar, Scream, Music, then the angel sang and Luna was lost. Hermione watched Luna and Rolf both watch raptly, then turned her attention to the stage too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she turned back during <em>Planet Hell</em>, Luna was leaning into Rolf and they were swaying in their seats together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She is my Sin</em> moved seamlessly into <em>Phantom of the Opera</em> and when the band joined in full-force after Tarja's vocal intro, everyone in the crowd was on their feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolf turned to Luna as he sang the Phantom's part and Luna sang back Christine's parts to him. Hermione wished briefly she could hear their voices mingling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione got up to use the toilet during <em>Symphony of Destruction</em> and got back just in time for <em>Bless the Child</em>. Rolf and Luna were only occasionally watching the show now and were looking at each other instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione wondered if it had been like that for her and Ron. Had she known right away there was something there? Had Luna felt this for Dean during their brief time together? She shook her head and watched the rest of the concert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished <em>Over the Hills and Far Away </em> and left the stage to thunderous applause. Luna started to turn to leave, but Rolf held her hand tightly and pulled her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's going to be an encore; it's never over until the house lights come on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, the band came back out and played through the encore, ending with <em>Wish I had an Angel</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye and Rolf had his arm around Luna and his lips pressed under her ear. Hermione thought he might be whispering in it, or just kissing it, but either way Luna shivered at his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The concert ended to more thunderous applause and the house lights came on. They all walked out together, ears slightly ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to go get something to eat, did you guys want to come?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I--I think we'll go get something ourselves, if that's okay?" Rolf asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna brightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be okay?" Hemione asked Luna. She liked what she'd seen of Rolf, but they'd just met him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna looked over Rolf's face carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides, if something happened, he'd have to answer to Harry." Luna laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry Potter?" Rolf asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and Luna both nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he's nothing, nothing, compared to me," Hermione told him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's also true," Luna said, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." Rolf smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left together hand in hand and Hermione grabbed some takeaway and went home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two Weeks Later</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M5-A," Luna said as she wrote inside  the thestral foal's ear with a permanent (really a permanent) marker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Male, no noted deformities, name..." she thought for a moment, "Marko."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolf smiled and repeated it back to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>